Man In Love
by EarthTeleport
Summary: Man In Love. EXO Official Pairings. Romance and family. Rated Teenagers. Happy Reading, chingu-deul :)


**Man In Love**

**.**

**EXO Official Pairings**

**Rated T**

**Typos and many more~**

**.**

**Hope you like it and enjoy! DLDR!**

**.**

**EarthTeleport**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**oOoOoOo**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Side 1 :

"Hyung… Sedang apa?" Jongin bertanya pada hyung-nya yang sedang asyik berkutat dengan beberapa bahan di dapur. Jongin memilih untuk duduk di kursi meja makan, memperhatikan hyung-nya.

"Hm? Ah, ini, aku sedang mencoba membuat cake." Jawab Junmyeon tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dan lebih memilih untuk menuangkan terigu kedalam wadah dengan ukuran yang tidak terlalu besar.

"Mwo? Apa aku tidak salah dengar?" Jongin tampak terkejut dengan jawaban sang hyung. "Tumben sekali. Biasanya hyung itu paling anti kalau memegang peralatan dapur…"

"Hey~ jangan mengejekku. Aku hanya ingin mencoba saja…" Sahut Junmyeon. Kini ia menatap dongsaeng-nya dengan kesal.

"Jangan-jangan, hyung sedang jatuh cinta,yaa?" Tebak Jongin.

Dan… seketika Junmyeon tersenyum manis sambil pipinya yang merona samar. Junmyeon memilih untuk tidak menghiraukan tebakan Jongin yang seratus persen benar itu.

"Nah kan, aku benar!" Teriak Jongin girang.

"Ish~ kau ini berisik sekali." Geram Junmyeon menyembunyikan rasa malunya. Junmyeon mengocok telur dengan kekuatan ekstra.

"Ya, ya, ya! Hyung bersemangat sekali. Hahaha~ santai saja, hyung…" Tawa Jongin meledak saat melihat hyung-nya yang sedang salah tingkah itu.

"Yak! Dongsaeng menyebalkan! Menyingkir dari dapur!" Tangan Junmyeon memegang sebutir telur dan mengangkatnya tinggi-tinggi. Bersiap akan mendaratkannya di muka Jongin kalau-kalau Jongin menggodanya sekali lagi.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Aku menyingkir. Tapi… semoga sukses, Junmyeon hyung!" Setelah berkata seperti itu, Jongin melangkahkan kaki dengan cepat keluar dari dapur, menyingkir dari serangan telurnya Junmyeon.

"Hah~ dia menyebalkan!" Gerutu Junmyeon sendirian. Tangannya kembali dengan lihai mengaduk adonan cake yang akan dia buat.

"Semoga hasilnya bagus, hyung!" Teriak Jongin sekali lagi dari arah ruang tengah.

"YAK! Diam kau, Kkamjong!" Balas Junmyeon. Junmyeon menghela nafas kesal. Tetapi kemudian ia tersenyum kala melihat adonan cake yang sedang ia kerjakan sekarang.

"Aku tidak akan gagal! Semangat, Kim Junmyeon!" Junmyeon menyemangati dirinya sendiri. Ia kembali berkutat dengan beberapa bahan dan peralatan khas untuk membuat cake. Senyumnya selalu terkembang dengan sempurna.

"Zhang Yixing~" Gumam Junmyeon dengan pipi yang merona sempurna.

.

Bugh.

Jongin menghempaskan tubuhnya diatas kasur. Matanya terpejam. "Haah~ pasti cake buatan Junmyeon hyung akan gagal seperti sebelum-sebelumnya, khkhkh~" Kekehnya sendirian diatas kasur.

Jongin melihat ke meja nakasnya dan mengambil jam weker yang berada disana. "Baru jam satu siang ternyata." Gumamnya. Jongin menyimpan kembali jam wekernya ke atas meja dan mengambil posisi tengkurap di kasur. Menutup matanya dan mencoba tidur siang.

Selang beberapa detik…

"Mwo? Jam satu siang?! Astagaaaaa~ aku ada janji dengan Kyungsoo hyung satu jam lagi!" Pekiknya keras. Jongin lompat dari kasurnya dan berlari menuju lemari tempat semua pakaiannya tersimpan.

"Arghh~ aku harus pakai baju yang mana?!" Teriaknya frustasi sambil melempar semua pakaiannya ke sembarang tempat.

"Huaaaa,, mana satu jam lagi. Rumah Kyungsoo hyung itu cukup jauh!" Kini Jongin mendudukkan dirinya didepan lemari pakaian yang dibaliknya ada cermin besar. Memandang pantulan dirinya dan mendesah keras, menatapi semua pakaian yang berantakan di seluruh sudut kamarnya.

"Aku bingung~~" Jongin mengacak rambutnya kesal.

Guk guk~

Suara Monggu terdengar oleh telinga Jongin. "Jangan menggangguku, Monggu. Aku sedang bingung…" Ujar Jongin tanpa melihat kearah Monggu, anjing peliharaan kesayangannya.

Guk guk gukk~

Monggu kembali menggonggong. Dan itu cukup membuat Jongin semakin frustasi. "Diamlah, Mong-" Ucapannya terpotong kala kepalanya ia tolehkan pada Monggu.

"Hey, apa menurutmu aku cocok memakai baju itu? Kau pintar sekali, Monggu!" Seru Jongin seketika saat melihat Monggu sedang menduduki sebuah tshirt simple berwarna putih dengan sedikit tulisan didepannya.

Jongin mengambil tshirt berwarna putih itu dan mencocokkan dengan tubuhnya di kaca. "Great!" Serunya saat melihat kalau tshirt yang ditempelkean ketubuhnya itu cocok dengannya. "Gomawo, Monggu." Jongin berbalik, kemudian berjongkok dan mengelus bulu halus berwarna coklat tua milik Monggu.

Guk guk~~

Monggu kembali menggonggong dan mendekat kewajah Jongin. Monggu menggesek-gesekkan pipinya ke pipi Jongin. Membuat Jongin tertawa dibuatnya.

"Hahahaha~ arasseo, akan aku coba, ne? Kau tunggu disini." Perintahnya. Jongin berjalan menuju kamar mandi yang ada di kamarnya untuk mencoba pakaian yang dipilihkan Monggu. Tidak lama, Jongin keluar dengan pakaian baru. Celana jeans berwarna biru gelap, dipadukan dengan tshirt berwarna putih dengan sedikit tulisan didepannya.

"Bagaimana? Aku tampan kan, Monggu?" Jongin berkaca di depan kaca dan mencoba beberapa gaya yang menurutnya keren.

Guk gukk~

Jongin berbalik menghadap Monggu dan memangku Monggu. "Kau yang terbaik, Monggu. Doakan aku supaya aku sukses hari ini. Dan jangan ganggu Junmyeon hyung kalau cake-nya sudah benar-benar berhasil. Arasseo?"

Guk gukk~

"Anjing pintar."

Jongin menyimpan kembali Monggu di atas kasurnya. Kemudian ia mengambil sebuah topi berwarna biru muda yag ada di lemarinya. Kembali bergaya didepan kaca dengan topi yang sengaja dipasang miring di kepalanya.

"Perfect Jongin!" Jongin mengangguk didepan kaca besarnya.

.

.

oOoOoOo

.

.

Side 2 :

Kris terlihat sedang memainkan piano yang ada dirumahnya yang besar. Dengan tenang, Kris memainkan musik Beethoven dengan mata terpejam. Tuts-tuts yang ia tekan seolah sudah ia hapal diluar kepala.

Musik yang dihasilkan dari piano yang dimainkan Kris sangat enak didengar. Sampai Kris sendiri terbuai dalam permainannya.

"GEGEEEEEEE! AJARI AKU BERMAIN PIANOOOOOO!"

Seketika permaina piano Kris menjadi berantakan saat suara teriakan itu terdengar nyaring di seluruh ruangan. Bersamaan dengan itu, datang seorang namja tinggi berkulit putih pucat menghampiri Kris. Sehun, dongsaengnya Kris.

Kris membuang nafas kesal. "Kau selalu saja menggangguku, Hun-ah." Ucapnya kesal.

Sehun kemudian duduk di samping Kris. Kemudian tersenyum penuh arti. "Gege mau mengajariku bermain piano, kan? Kalau gege mau mengajariku, aku janji tidak akan mengganggu gege lagi kalau gege bermain piano…" Sehun menatap Kris penuh harapan. Bermacam-macam aegyo yang ia bisa lakukan dilemparkan pada Kris.

Kris menggeleng pelan. "Tidak, Hun-ah. Aku tidak bisa." Tolaknya. Bukan tidak mau mengajari dongsaengnya, tapi menurut Kris, mengajari Sehun bermain piano sama saja dengan ia mengajari anak kelas satu sekolah dasar tentang algoritma. Mengajari Sehun bermain piano bisa membuatnya mati muda dan bahkan mati di tempat seketika.

Sehun mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Gege jahat! Aku kan juga ingin bisa bermain piano." Sahutnya kesal. Ia mengambil boneka teddy bear berwarna putih yang ada didekat piano dan memeluknya.

"Aku mau pergi ke mall. Kalau kau mau bermain piano, bermain saja sendiri, oke? Jaa~" Kris pergi dengan sangat cepat. Bermaksud menghindari Sehun.

"YAK! Kris geeeee!" Teriaknya. Namun percuma, Kris sudah menghidupkan mobilnya dan melaju meninggalkan rumahnya.

Sehun memandangi tuts piano itu dengan tatapan aneh, seperti sedang bicara dengan benda mati itu.

Teng.

Ditekannya satu tuts dengan jari telunjuknya dan kemudian ia tersenyum senang. Sehun menyimpan boneka teddy bear putihnya disampingnya dan kemudian menatapnya. "Kau temani aku bermain piano, ya…" Ucapnya dan setelah itu Sehun mulai memainkan sebuah lagu.

Awalnya terdengar berantakan, satu lagu pertama yang ia mainkan benar-benr kacau. Namun kelamaan, secara perlahan permainannya mulai membaik. Lagu-lagu yang dia mainkan terdengar enak didengar.

"Aku berhasil memainkan lagu My Love!" Serunya girang saat ia baru saja selesai memainkan lagu My Love dari grup kesukaannya, Westlife. "Aku berhasil. Aku akan memperlihatkannya pada Luhan hyung kalau aku bisa bermain piano!" Sehun memeluk bonekanya erat-erat dan kemudian tertawa renyah.

"Luhan hyung pasti suka."

.

Kris tampak sedang mondar-mandir di sebuah toko aksesoris terbesar di kota Seoul. Setelah acara kabur –menghindari Sehun- tadi, Kris memilih pergi kesebuah toko untuk membelikan seseorang sebuah hadiah.

"Aku bahkan tidak tau apa yang disukai oleh Tao…" Gumamnya sambil melihat-lihat semua barang yang dijual di toko itu.

"Tao… Kira-kira apa yang cocok untuknya?" Kris nampak sedang berpikir keras. Mengingat-ingat apa yang pernah Tao ucapkan tentang hal dan sesuatu mengenai kesukaannya.

Kris berjalan mendekati rak buku. Kris kemudian memilih buku novel dan membolak-balikkannya. "Agh, seingatku dia tidak cukup suka membaca." Kris menyimpan kembali buku itu dan berjalan kearah rak kaset DVD. Dilihatnya beberapa kaset anime, ada Kung-fu panda, Pororo, Ben 10, dan lainnya. Anime anak.

"Hmm, dia bukan anak kecil lagi, kan?" Gumamnya tiba-tiba. Kris menjauh dari tempat kaset DVD itu dan berjalan ke tempat berbagai macam boneka. Kris memandanginya satu per satu. Ada Hello Kitty, Pororo, Pikachu, Winny The Pooh, Tweety, Angry Bird, dan lainnya. Kris memegangnya satu-satu sambil tampak berpikir. "Cukup manis dan bagus. Tapi rasanya tidak mungkin kalau aku harus memberikan boneka macam ini semua kepada Tao. Bisa marah nanti." Kris sudah frustasi.

Akhirnya Kris diam. Matanya megitari sekelilingnya. Banyak yang dijual di toko itu, namun mata Kris hanya tertuju pada suatu benda yang menarik minatnya.

"Yap. Dapat!" Kris mengambil benda itu dan melihatnya secara seksama. "Strap ponsel panda. Kurasa ini benda bagus. Cocok untuk Tao." Kris kemudian berjalan kearah meja kasir, berniat untuk membayarnya.

"Aku ambil strap ini, dan tolong di bungkus secantik mungkin." Ucap Kris pada seorang yeoja penjaga kasir.

Yeoja penjaga kasir itu tersenyum dan kemudian mengangguk. "Baiklah, tunggu sebentar." Ujarnya. Yeoja itu mulai membungkus benda yang dibeli Kris.

"Ini, sudah saya bungkus dengan rapih." Yeoja itu memberikan sebuah kotak kecil dengan warna biru muda yang terlihat manis dan lembut.

"Kamsahamnida." Kris mengambil kotak kecil itu dan kemudian membayar pada yeoja kasir. Setelah selesai membayar, Kris keluar toko sambil terus menatap kotak kecil yang ada digenggaman tangannya itu.

"Untukmu, Huang Zi Tao."

.

.

oOoOoOo

.

.

Side 3 :

Jongdae sedang memegang smartphone-nya dengan ekspresi serius. Terkadang ia menatapnya lekat, tapi sesaat setelahnya ia malah mendesah tidak karuan sambil melempar smartphone-nya ke sofa yang sedang didudukinya.

"Agh~ apa yang harus aku tulis? Semuanya blank!" Gerutu Jongdae. Terlihat kalau ia sedang bersandar di sofa sambil mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

"Baiklah, coba lagi." Jongdae kemudian mengambil lagi smartphone yang sempat ia lempar ke sofa disebelahnya dan mulai mengotak-atiknya.

Sangat serius. Sampai kemudian ia kembali mendesah keras. "Aaa~ aku tidak bisa!" Teriaknya. Smartphone itu kemudian ia simpan disebelahnya.

"Kau kenapa, Jongdae-ah?" Tanya seseorang namja tinggi bernama Chanyeol yang sedang lewat di depan Jongdae.

Jongdae menatap Chanyeol. "Aku sedang frustasi!" Jawabnya. "Kau mau kemana, Yeol-ah? Dan apa isi kotak bekas itu?" Jongdae menunjuk kotak yang dibawa oleh Chanyeol.

"Eum? Ini bukan kotak bekas. Dalamnya ada beberapa barang yang aku butuhkan untuk acaraku nanti malam, haha." Chanyeol tertawa. "Oh, iya. Ini. Aku mendapatkannya saat aku membereskan gudang kemarin sore. Kurasa, buku itu cocok untukmu yang senang membaca." Chanyeol melemparkan sebuah buku yang tidak terlalu tebal pada sepupunya itu dan kemudian ia melangkahkan kaki keluar rumah.

Jongdae membolak-balik buku yang diberikan oleh Chanyeol. "Namja-ga saranghalttaen…" Gumamnya. Jongdae membuka lembar pertama dan kemudian membacanya. Jongdae yang memang suka membaca sepertinya tertarik dengan buku dari Chanyeol. Dibukanya lembar demi lembar dan membacanya dengan teliti.

Tidak membutuhkan waktu lama untuk Jongdae menyelesaikan membaca buku itu. Saat ini, Jongdae sedang menyimpan buku itu di meja yang ada didepanya. Jongdae tersenyum dan kembali membawa smartphone-nya. Dengan semangat, Jongdae mengetik rangkaian kalimat manis. Senyum menghiasi wajah Jongdae dengan sedikit rona merah muda samar.

"For Kim Min Seok~"

.

Chanyeol menyimpan kotak yang dibawanya dengan hati-hati di taman belakang rumahnya. Ia memperhatikan sekeliling dengan senyum lebar. "Lokasi yang bagus." Ujarnya senang.

Chanyeol kemudian mengeluarkan satu per satu barang yang ada di kotak yang ia bawa. Terdapat beberapa lampu kecil dan juga lilin-lilin berwarna-warni.

Chanyeol mulai memasang lampu-lampu kecil itu di sebuah pohon kecil yang ada di taman itu. Kemudian mengeluarkan lilin kecil yang ia taruh di pinggiran taman. Menyiapkan meja makan dengan dua kursi.

"Ini sebaiknya aku simpan disini." Gumam Chanyeol dengan senyum yang terkembang sempurna. Ia sedang menumpuk beberapa buah kotak yang berisi kado dan beberapa hadiah kecil untuk seseorang.

"Hm~ gitar!" Seru Chanyeol. Ia berlari kedalam rumah dan beberapa detik kemudian ia kembali lagi dengan sebuah gitar berwarna coklat tua yang ada di genggamannya.

Chanyeol menyimpan gitar itu di pinggir kursi yang ia siapkan untuk makan malam. Kemudian ia berjalan kearah saklar terdekat. Setelah menyambungkan beberapa kabel tadi, Chanyeol menekan sklar itu, dan…

Tek.

Seluruh lampu-lampu kecil itu menyala dengan indahnya. Chanyeol tersenyum puas dengan hasil kerjanya. Ia kemudian berjalan ke tengah taman itu, mengambil gitarnya dan memainkan sebuah lagu.

Chanyeol tidak berhenti tersenyum. Namja tinggi itu bergumam setelah menyelesaikan lagu yang dimainkannya.

"Saranghae, Byun Baekhyun."

.

.

oOoOoOo

.

.

Omake :

.

.

"Bagaimana cake buatanku, Yixing? Apakah buruk? Mianhae~ ini cake pertama buatanku yang bisa dibilang berhasil. Aku pikir tadi rasanya enak, maaf kalau kau tidak menyukainya." Ujar Junmyeon. Dihadapannya sedang ada Yixing yang sedang mencicipi cake buatannya beberapa jam yang lalu.

Yixing menggeleng. "Ini enak, kok. Kau mulai hebat membuat cake…" Jawab Yixing senang. Dengan santai, Yixing kembali memakan kue buatan Junmyeon.

Junmyeon tersenyum sambil sedikit menunduk. Menyembunyikan rona merah muda yang ia dapat kala ia dipuji oleh orang yang dicintainya.

"Hm, apa ini?" Yixing berhenti mengunyah cake yang sedang dimakannya dan kemudian mengambil sesuatu yang mengganjal di mulutnya.

Sebuah kertas yang digulung kecil.

Yixing membuka gulungan kecil itu dan sesaat matanya membelalak saat membaca tiga huruf hangul yang tertulis di kertas itu.

Sa – Rang – Hae.

Yixing menatap Junmyeon sedang tersenyum kearahnya.

.

"Maaf aku terlambat, hyung." Ini sudah kedelapan kalinya Jongin mengungkapkan kalimat itu pada namja manis dihadapannya. Dan sudah delapan kali juga namja manis itu menjawab 'Gwaenchana.'

"Kau hanya terlambat lima belas menit. Tidak usah minta maaf seperti itu. Lagipula aku juga terlambat, karena aku baru menyelesaikan masakanku sepuluh menit yang lalu." Balas namja bermata bulat itu. Namanya Do Kyungsoo.

Jongin hanya tersenyum menanggapinya. Kyungsoo benar-benar lembut di mata Jongin. Itulah yang membuat Jongin jatuh cinta pada Kyungsoo.

"Ini adalah masakan favoritku. Aku selalu memasak ini jika aku sedang merasa senang. Aku harap kau menyukainya, Jongin." Kyungsoo memberikan sepiring spaghetti pada Jongin. Jongin tersenyum dan kemudian memakannya dengan lahap.

"Bagaimana? Enak?" Tanyanya. Kyungsoo terlihat memandangi Jongin dengan antusias.

Jongin berhenti memakan spaghetti-nya dan menatap Kyungsoo. "Enak. Sangat enak." Ujarnya tersenyum tulus. Jujur, untuk Jongin, ini adalah spaghetti terenak yang pernah ia makan selama hidupnya.

"Benarkah? Aaa~ gomawo, Jonginnie." Serunya senang.

Jongin hanya menatap wajah Kyungsoo yang manis menurutnya. Kyungsoo sedang tertawa lepas, dan itu menambah kesan manis untuk Kyungsoo dimata Jongin.

"Kau tau, hyung? Keceriaanmu yang seperti ini yang membuatku jatuh cinta padamu. Saranghaeyo, Kyungsoo hyung…" Ungkap Jongin. Senyum tulus tanpa dusta terukir di wajah tampan Jongin.

Seketika, mata Kyungsoo membulat sempurna saat mendengar ungkapan Jongin. Kyungsoo terus menatap wajah Jongin dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Dan kemudian tersenyum lembut.

.

Tuts-tuts itu dimainkan dengan cukup baik. Sebuah lagu slow berjudul My Love kembali terdengar di rumah itu. Sehun menekan tuts terakhir dengan senyum yang terukir di wajah putih nan tampannya. Kemudian ia menatap orang yang duduk dengan santai di sofa. "Bagaimana? Apa aku sudah baik memainkannya, Luhan hyung?" Tanya Sehun.

Orang yang dipanggilnya Luhan berjalan mendekati Sehun dan kemudian duduk di samping Sehun. "Sudah baik. Dan kau memainkan lagu yang paling aku suka." Jawab Luhan dan melemparkan senyuma manis kearah Sehun.

Sehun menunduk malu.

"Mau bermain piano denganku? Kita mainkan lagu yang tadi lagi." Tawar Luhan.

"Bolehkah?"

Luhan mengagguk pasti.

Kedua tangan mereka menari dengan lihai diatas tuts berwarna hitam dan putih itu. Keduanya tersenyum saat lagu yang mereka mainkan hampir selesai.

"Luhan hyung… Ada beberapa hal yang membuatku sangat menyukaimu. Dan salah satunya adalah dirimu yang sedang bermain piano denganku… Saranghae, Luhan hyung.." Ungkap Sehun. Sehun hanya menatap tuts piano didepannya dengan senyuman dan berusaha berkonsentrasi dengan lagu yang sebentar lagi akan berakhir itu.

Luhan sesaat berhenti memainkan piano. Ia cukup terkejut dengan ungkapan Sehun itu. Yang Luhan lakukan sekarang hanya menatap Sehun yang sedang berkonsentrasi dengan permainannya.

"Kenapa berhenti, hyung? Ayo lanjutkan, sebentar lagi selesai."

.

Tok tok.

Kris mengetuk pintu rumah Tao.

"Tunggu sebentar." Suara seseorang didalam sana cukup membuat jantung Kris berdetak kencang. Sesaat ia menjadi gugup.

Trek.

Pintu terbuka. Dan saat itu juga dapat Kris lihat seorang namja tinggi dengan mata pandanya sedang menatap kearahnya. "Eh? Kris-ge? Ada apa kemari? Ayo masuk…" Tao bertanya sekaligus mengajak Kris untuk masuk kedalam rumahnya.

Kris menggeleng pelan sambil tersenyum manis. "Disini saja. Aku tidak akan lama…" Jawabnya. Kris merogoh saku jaketnya dan mengambil sesuatu. kemudian menyerahkannya pada Tao.

"Ini apa, Kris-ge?" Tanya Tao setelah ia menerima kotak kecil berwarna biru muda dari tangan Kris. Tao menatap lekat kotak itu.

Kris tersenyum. "Itu hanya hadiah kecil. Memang tidak bagus dan tidak mahal, tapi aku harap kau menyukainya. Dan maaf kalau tidak sesuai harapan, karena aku kurang tau apa yang kau sukai." Ujar Kris meminta maaf.

Tao tersenyum. "Ge, aku tidak menilai pemberian seseorang dari harga atau jenisnya. Selama aku bisa menjaganya, aku akan selalu menjaganya dengan baik." Ucap Tao.

"Itulah yang aku suka dari seorang Huang Zi Tao. Salah satu sifat yang membuatku menyukai seorang Huang Zi Tao. Saranghaeyo, Tao…" Kris tersenyum. Kemudian berbalik, mulai melangkah menjauhi rumah itu. Meninggalkan Tao yang terdiam setelah mendengar ungkapan Kris.

Kris tersenyum lega saat perjalanan pulang dari rumah Tao.

.

"Bagaimana hasil tulisanku, hyung? Aku tidak pintar menulis, tapi aku berusaha sebisaku." Jongdae menatap lekat seorang namja berpipi chubby yang sedang membaca sebuah rangkaian kalimat manis di smartphone miliknya.

"Hm~ tidak buruk." Jawab namja itu, Kim Minseok.

"Benarkah?"

Minseok mengangguk. "Aku suka temanya. Kalimatnya juga tersusun rapih. Itu tema yang universal, tema cinta yang sangat manis dan romantis. Penyampaiannya yang bagus, dan pesan didalamnya yang mengandung makna. Aku suka. Nanti kita bis-"

"Saranghaeyo, Minseokkie hyung…" Chen mengecup pipi Minseok sekilas yang sedang menjelaskan sesuatu padanya. Setelahnya, ia hanya tersenyum senang sambil menatap keatas langit.

Minseok terdiam. Perlahan tangannya terangkat dan menyentuh pipi yang dicium oleh Jongdae. Blushing~

.

"Kenapa kau mengajakku ke taman belakang rumahmu? Kita kan sudah sering bermain disini…" Tanya Baekhyun. Ia mengikuti langkah Chanyeol didepannya.

"Kau akan tau nanti…" Balas Chanyeol.

"Ah~ daritadi jawabanmu selalu saja itu." Baekhyun mengembungkan pipinya lucu. Dan Chanyeol hanya terkekeh.

Suasana malam hari, membuat taman begitu gelap. Sehingga Baekhyun harus berpegangan tangan dengan Chanyeol untuk mengikuti langkah namja tinggi itu agar tidak terjatuh atau tersandung sesuatu apapun.

"Sampai… Nah, tunggu disini." Ujar Chanyeol. Chanyeol melepaskan pegangan tangan Baekhyun dan menuntunnya untuk duduk disebuah kursi yang ada di taman belakangnya. Setelah itu, Chanyeol berjalan kearah lain.

Baekhyun patuh. Ia diam sambil menunggu.

Trek.

Dalam satu kedipan mata, disekelilingnya sudah terasa sangat terang. Lampu kecil yang menyala dengan indah dan kerlap-kerlip, juga lilin kecil yang menyala disekitar taman itu. Baekhyun menolehkan padangannya mengitari taman belakang rumah Chanyeol. Ia menutup mulutnya, merasa takjub.

"Bagaimana, kau suka?" Tanya Chanyeol yang sudah berdiri dihadapannya. Ditangannya sudah ada gitar yang sudah siap ia mainkan. "Satu lagi." Ujarnya.

Jari Chanyeol sudah mulai memetik senarnya. Memainkan sebuah lagu akustik dengan lihainya. Baekhyun memandangi Chanyeol dengan senyuman manis.

"Saranghae, Byun Baekhyun…"

Kalimat terakhir yang dinyanyikan Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun terdiam beberapa detik. Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol yang sudah tersenyum lebar dihadapannya.

"Aku memang bukan namja romantis, tapi aku bisa bermain gitar…" Tambah Chanyeol.

Baekhyun tertawa.

.

.

.

.

.

.

oOoOoOo

.

.

.

END!

.

.

Hahaha… Maafkan aku karena membuat ff seperti ini. Terinspirasi dari MV Infinite – Man In Love. Dan sebagian ceritanya memang dari MV itu.

Terimakasih untuk semua review yang masuk di ff aku yang Your Smile. I love you, yeorubuuuunnn~~~!

.

For now, mind to review? ^^


End file.
